Problem: $ B = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}-1 & 5 & 3 \\ 1 & 2 & 4\end{array}\right]$ $ v = \left[\begin{array}{r}0 \\ -2 \\ 0\end{array}\right]$ What is $ B v$ ?
Explanation: Because $ B$ has dimensions $(2\times3)$ and $ v$ has dimensions $(3\times1)$ , the answer matrix will have dimensions $(2\times1)$ $ B v = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1} & {5} & {3} \\ {1} & {2} & {4}\end{array}\right] \left[\begin{array}{r}{0} \\ {-2} \\ {0}\end{array}\right] = \left[\begin{array}{r}? \\ ?\end{array}\right] $ To find the element at any row $i$ , column $j$ of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in row $i$ of the first matrix, $ B$ , with the corresponding elements in column $j$ of the second matrix, $ v$ , and add the products together. So, to find the element at row 1, column 1 of the answer matrix, multiply the first element in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ B$ with the first element in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ v$ , then multiply the second element in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ B$ with the second element in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ v$ , and so on. Add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{r}{-1}\cdot{0}+{5}\cdot{-2}+{3}\cdot{0} \\ ?\end{array}\right] $ Likewise, to find the element at row 2, column 1 of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in ${\text{row }2}$ of $ B$ with the corresponding elements in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ v$ and add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{r}{-1}\cdot{0}+{5}\cdot{-2}+{3}\cdot{0} \\ {1}\cdot{0}+{2}\cdot{-2}+{4}\cdot{0}\end{array}\right] $ Fill out the rest: $ \left[\begin{array}{r}{-1}\cdot{0}+{5}\cdot{-2}+{3}\cdot{0} \\ {1}\cdot{0}+{2}\cdot{-2}+{4}\cdot{0}\end{array}\right] $ After simplifying, we end up with: $ \left[\begin{array}{r}-10 \\ -4\end{array}\right] $